Many telephone users would like a stand for supporting a cordless phone at a convenient location out of doors. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a phone stand system that could be manufactured out of durable plastic or wood that could be used to support a cordless phone in a desired location. Because it may be desirable to move the phone stand to other location it could also be desirable to have a phone stand system that included a stand assembly as well as a wall mount assembly.